


Cherryblossom Hearts

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Canon, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Spring, Teikou Era, canonverse, hehe, i forgot to tag this, idk - Freeform, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The songs of spring grace your lips.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Around Tetsuya, he worked out long ago, some things of the heart come so naturally there is no point questioning them.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Cherryblossom Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abscission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906997) by [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes). 



When the world lies still they drip like cotton raindrops, drifting lazily to make a home on a shoulder, perhaps a schoolbag, or the head of a car could be just as well. A tease of the wind and they will shower their ambling homes, sprinkling white petals along the length of their scarves, one or two rogues catching on lapels, snugly tucked under the insignia. The rest fall into milky puddles, merrily dotting school-bound sidewalks.

Then there are coquettish ones that float towards Seijuurou’s palm. A shy moment they spare to caress his white skin before a gentle spring song comes to whisk them away, blowing through his hair as it goes. (Yet the sweet scent lingers like faded ink on paper; the traces never truly vanish, be not time the matter.)

He looks up to meet a pair of eyes, twinkling mirrors of their morning sky.

“Good morning, Akashi-kun.” He bows with a head framed by lighter blues. His bangs are longer now, brushing his eyes, swaying with feather movements.

“Tetsuya,” the taller greets. “I hope your break has been well.”

“Yes. I made sure to focus on my endurance training for our upcoming matches.”

“I see.” It has become habit now, between the daily pleasantries they share, for Seijuurou’s lips to curl upwards as their conversation starts branching out. Around Tetsuya, he worked out long ago, some things of the heart come so naturally there is no point questioning them. “We shall see the fruits of your training on the court today.”

Tetsuya nods, and that is their cue to begin walking towards the school entrance, only today he steps closer instead. “There’s some…” He purses his lips in thought before leaning up, threading into scarlet strands with a cool hand. Seijuurou doesn’t even have the time to tense up as Tetsuya is faster in stepping away. He shows his hand, holding cherryblossom petals that shiver in the breeze, clinging to the valleys of his palm.

Seijuurou breathes out a chuckle, an earnest crinkle at the corners of his eyes. “Spring has come early this year, hasn’t it?”

Finally, Tetsuya returns his smile. “Yes,” he says, words as light as their heartbeats. “It has.”


End file.
